camp_halfblood_and_camp_jupiter_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Roman Claiming
Rules/Etc. Rules= Rules # Give 3 God Parent choices when making a demigod, in order of preference. As long as the first choice isn't a full cabin, it shouldn't be a problem, but it is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all cabins equally. # Being a child of The Big Three gives you no advantage or better position, so don't just choose them because you think they are better or are "cooler" because of the books/films. # Stygian Iron is allowed. # In the case that your godly parent preference is Minerva, do keep in mind that Minerva is a virgin goddess, and that she can only have children through the union of her and her partner's minds; as such, she cannot have children through means of physical contact. Please consider this when you are making your character's history/claim. # Do not make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. Do not put any user boxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. # Things your claim needs: Character Name, 3 God Parent choices, Species, Mortal Parent Name, Current Age of the Character, Appearance, Personality, History (at least 3 to 4 paragraphs covering how the parents met, to the birth, to the early childhood, to finding out they are a demigod, to the first monster attack and getting to camp), and their weapon preference (bow/arrow, sword, etc) # WIP's are only allowed for 14 days, any claim that has not been edited in over 14 days is subject for deletion # We have a new level system dictating how many characters users may have. Demigods are considered major characters, all other species are considered minor and there is no real limit on how many minor characters a user can have within reason: :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 demigod for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 demigods. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 demigods. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 8 demigods, as well as you can join quests being led by someone else and make character claims for the Broken Covenant. :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 10 demigods, as well as leading quests, and can challenge for positions of power in camp. :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 12 demigods |-| Adoption= Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this claiming process, there is a link at the top of the characters page as to who owns that character, you can contact them about adopting that character. ---- None at the moment |-| Cabin Counts= Jupiter: 0 Juno (n/a): 0 Neptune: 0 Pluto: 0 Ceres: 0 Minerva: 0 Apollo: 0 Mercury: 0 Dianna (Hunters): 0 Bacchus: 0 Mars: 0 Vulcan: 0 |-| Workers= People In Charge of Claims Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your claims as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. Department Head #Time Department Administrators These are the administrators in charge of this department in my absence. N/A Department Members These are the rollback users who work in this department assisting me and the administrators here. N/A Department Helpers from other Departments These are users who can accept claims, but don't generally help out in this department on a regular basis. All members of the administration team are able to accept claims. N/A Department Helpers These are users who are not in the Administrative & Support department, but help get claims ready to be approved, so you may see them making comments to claims from time to time. N/A |-| Updates= Updates Minerva We have a rule regarding claims of characters that are children of Minerva. It is mentioned that she cannot have children, but for this wiki I am allowing it BUT your character will be generally looked down on, and in no circumstances will they become a centurion (or higher) they would be made advisors or something closer to that, when we gain more people the rank of an advisor will be allowed for children of Minerva, though it does not have to be a child of Minerva. Claiming Claiming Unclaimed= Unprocessed Unprocessed Claims break=no prefix=Claiming:Camp/ preload=Template:PageHeader/Claiming buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Claiming category=Claiming shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unclaimed namespace=Claiming category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Claimed= Claimed namespace=Claiming category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author __FORCETOC__